


Sickness

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Fever, Kid Fic, Sick Character, Worry, married assassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arianna is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness

Natasha was very worried. As an assassin she rarely got worried. But this involved her daughter and even the Black Widow couldn't quell her worries.

Arianna was sick with flu. 

Her 2 year old daughter was in pain and she couldn't do anything.

The bedroom door opened and Clint came in.

"How is she?" he asked.

"No change. The fever is still high." said Natasha.

"Here I bought medicine and some soup." said Clint.

He watched as Arianna was sweating a lot. She was breathing heavily.

"Mama, Papa." came the croaked voice of their daughter. She looked in a lot of pain.

"We are here baby girl." said Natasha. She gently laid a hand on her daughters forehead.

"We cant lose her Clint." said Natasha.

"We wont, Tasha. Arianna's strong. We just have to keep vigil." said Clint.

Clint understood Natasha's worry. They both hated not being able to do anything.

They prayed their daughter recovers soon.


End file.
